The Mysterious Gym Mum
by KUwannabe2012
Summary: What happens when a NCIS Special Agent shows up at the Rock; no one knows that she’s undercover looking for someone who is stealing money from the NCIS headquarters in Washington DC as well as threatening to murder someone important.


Full Summary: What happens when a NCIS Special Agent shows up at the Rock; no one knows that she's undercover looking for someone who is stealing money from the NCIS headquarters in Washington DC as well as threatening to murder someone important. Sasha doesn't know why he's falling for the young and mysterious woman who suddenly shows up at his gym's door with her daughter ready to train with no notice.

A/N: This hadn't originally started out as a crossover between _Make It or Break It _and _NCIS_; but as I was writing, I found that it would be easier and possibly better written if I included Gibbs and the team in. So, excuse me if I get any of the wordings off, including gymnastics terms and also medical and evidence terms messed up. I'll try my best.

Reviews make me a happy writer, its part of what I continue to write for. Leave me something as a simple "That was bloody brilliant." Or even if it's "Horribly written." I love critism, good and bad; it helps me write better; to know what I need and not need to do to make the readers happy with reading my work.

A/N: Any of the character recognized from Make It or Break It and NCIS do not belong to me. As for the others, they were randomly made up. I hope you enjoy!

A brand new shiny silver Volvo sat in the parking lot of the Rock. A gymnastics gym, a place where all of the athletes lived their whole life for the sport.

The shiny silver Volvo had two occupants when the clock struck eight thirty in the morning. One of which was Carson Gibbs. She had long curly red hair that was pinned to the side of her head to flow over her right shoulder. The look in her green eyes was one of determination and worry.

The other occupant, younger, was Natasha Remington. A sixteen year old girl with tan skin, much unlike that of Carson's very fair and freckled skin who was sitting opposite her. Natasha had long dark hair with a natural wave to it; it always looked like she had just come from eh beauty salon. The looks in her brown eyes were the same that you would see in Carson's; determination and worry.

The two young women were not just sitting there in the car trying to calm their nerves of joining a new training gym, but were calming their nerves for something much larger. A mission that required everything in it to go right according to plan. There was no room for errors or the mission would be completely blown.

NCIS Special Agent C. Gibbs was not used to using her niece as an undercover partner, but it was only her who she and the agency could trust to pull off this misson. It was risky; but they didn't throw Natasha in without any training. After a short six months of planning the mission and training the mere sixteen year old in undercover field training, the mission was to start.

The mission started as soon as they stepped into the Rock on the other side of those double doors. It all started there, any wrong hand gesture, or wrong phrase could blow the entire thing up. After narrowing it all down, this had to be the place and they could not let anything get in the way of this mission.

The person they were subject to catch was one who the NCIS agency had been after for a few years in counting. The FBI had tried to involve themselves as well as the CIA; but against Special Agent Jethro Gibbs orders, they were to be left alone to deal with it.

The suspect was to be charged with identity theft and wiring money from the NCIS agency to Mexico. Along with other numerous felonies. The suspect had been on the loose and left barely any evidence for NCIS to slave over.

This case was different then most cases NCIS worked with; it hit home, the suspect was trying to run down the agency's financials slowly, by draining them dry. NCIS wasn't for sure if the suspect was male or female. They could give you names, but they're all false. Everything that has lead them to suspect to suspect was wrong.

This was the time to finish the case and Special Agent C. Gibbs wanted to be the one who read the felon his or her rights as she shoved them into the NCIS car for interrogation back at headquarters. She wanted to prove to everyone, despite her young age she could be the next version of Jethro Gibbs; female version.


End file.
